GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam
The GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam is the variation of the RX-78-2 Gundam.The unit is featured in Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G original video animation. It is piloted by ''Gunpla Meister ''Boris Schauer. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based upon the HG RX-78-2 Gundam Ver.G 30th model kit, the Forever Gundam is closely focused on long ranged combat alone because of its interesting outward appearance and weaponry. Nearly the entire body of the Gundam is equipped with a special armor to increase its defensive capabilities, although this makes the Core Block System totally useless. Same as the Gundam, the Forever Gundam is equipped with few special weaponry like the Beam Rifle and beam saber, but also adds a new weaponry, called Funnel, which both serves as both long ranged and remote weaponry the Forever Gundam. The 1/144 HG Manual states that the Forever Gundam was in fact a RX-78 that was heavily customized by Boris Schauer himself. Combined with Boris' skill as a Gunpla Meister, it is a formidable unit. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun ;*Beam Rifle :A standard beam rifle used by the RX-78-2 Gundam, it has a variable output depending on the blast. ;*Shield :The Forever Gundam uses the same shield as the RX-78-2 Gundam for defense. ;*Beam Sabers :The Forever Gundam is equipped with standard sized beam sabers, enough to cut down even the thickest of Mobile Suit Armor. As Forever Gundam's backpack is used for mounting the funnels, the beam sabers are moved to forearm. ;*Hyper Bazooka :The same bazooka used by the RX-78-2, which has high destructive power. ;*Gundam Hammer :The Forever Gundam is seen to have the same Gundam Hammer used by the RX-78-2 Gundam. ;*Funnels :These four cannons serve as the Forever Gundam's main long-range weapons. These Funnels can also detach and function as remote weaponry as well as generating an I-Field to protect the mobile suit. System Features ;*I-field generator :The Forever Gundam uses its Funnels to generate an I-Field to protect the mobile suit. History The Forever Gundam is piloted by Gunpla Meister Boris Schauer. It appears before Gunpla Builder Haru Irei as Boris challenges him to a one-on-one fight. Later in the final battle against Haru Irei in the Gunpla Battle Championship, with Haru's upgraded Gunpla, Beginning 30 Gundam. Variants * GPB-X78-30-2 Forever Gundam Mk-II Picture Gallery Forever Gundam.jpg|GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam Lineart GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam (GPB) 01.jpg|Close up (GPB) GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam (GPB) 02.jpg|Beam Saber (GPB) GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam (GPB) 03.jpg|Beheading the Beginning Gundam (GPB) GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam (GPB) 04.jpg|Statistics (GPB) GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam (GPB) 05.jpg|Face close up (GPB) GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam (GPB) 06.jpg|Beam Rifle (GPB) GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam (GPB) 07.jpg|I-field (GPB) GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam (GPB) 08.jpg|Gundam Hammer (GPB) GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam (GPB) 09.jpg|Vs. Beginning 30 Gundam (GPB) GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam GPB-D Color.jpg|GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam GPB-D Color SD Forever Gundam.jpg|Forever Gundam from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Gunpla Hggb05.jpg|HGGB 1/144 GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam (2011): box art HG Forever Gundam GPB-D Color.jpg|HGGB 1/144 GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam GPB-D Color Saki Mishima Ver. + Action Base 3 Blue (Chara Hobby 2011 exclusive; 2011): box art HG - GPB-X78-30 - Forever Gundam.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam HG - GPB-X78-30 - Forever Gundam0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam HG - GPB-X78-30 - Forever Gundam1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam HG - GPB-X78-30 - Forever Gundam2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam References Hg144-gpb-forever_101.jpg Trivia *The Forever Gundam seems to be loosely based on the F91 Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type. External links *GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam on MAHQ.net